


The Opposite of Love

by treewishes



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewishes/pseuds/treewishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot, bitchy, dirty sex.  (How else in this fandom, really?)  Elle and Beatrix have it out.  Who ends up on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ignaz, your pitiful plea on LJ swayed my hard heart. Hope this is what you had in mind!
> 
> Written for Ignaz Wisdom

 

 

I hated the desert.

She was dragging me across the hot, hard, baked dirt. By the ankle, no less. I vaguely remembered a blow to the head, and pain, and black. The bitch had managed to clock me with the butt of her sword, and I went down. 

Hated that.

The motion stopped just as I was ready to cough up breakfast. The dust was in my nose, and the heat was rising all around me. I really hated the desert. Maybe she hit me again? Either way, I was awake now. I played dead, in my own private oven, planning to wait until she finished leaving me wherever she was leaving me.

She was tugging my ankle against something, tying it in place. I tensed ever so slightly with my right arm, which was --- damn. Duct tape. Took ages to get free, and pulled all the hair off your arms. Hated that.

"Elle," she said, kicking me. It was hard, but in a place on my side where I knew wasn't near a critical organ. She must be losing her game, I thought.

I groaned in response, careful not to reveal how aware I was. The events of the day came flooding back, and I spared a thought for Budd. Not sad so much as regretful, mostly for Bill. Then I remembered the unforgivable mistake I had made earlier. I missed my mark, I knew exactly when and how things went wrong; the floor of the trailer buckled just an inch more than I'd anticipated. In a split second, I had been pinned. 

"You're awake."

I sniffed. Slitted opened my eye. The sun was high in the sky. Mid afternoon, or so.

She held the Hanzo over me. She didn't seem to be expecting and answer. Definitely stopped my attempts to get out of the tape, at least in any way she would notice. 

I wanted that sword.

She brought the sword down, slow and steady, which I was not expecting of her, not in this state. She picked at my clothes, lifting them off, cutting them when they still covered me. I watched her eyes, seeing how strong she was. She shouldn't have been; she was dehydrated, malnourished, exhausted. But I could see how she burned inside. Budd must have really pissed her off. Bill had definitely pissed her off.

She plucked away the scraps of fabric that were once my best black suit, flinging them aside with the point of the Hanzo. I tracked each piece, knowing I'd get them back once she was done. The sun was strong, but I knew that it wouldn't burn me before I could get out of the tape. 

And she had to know it, too. What was she thinking?

She put the sword down, only a few feet from my left hand. I itched to break free and take it, but I knew I needed to wait. For what, I wasn't quite sure. What was she doing, and why? I hated being helpless, and even more when I didn't understand my enemy.

She dropped to her knees next to me. She looked at me, and I looked back. I couldn't read her eyes at all.

And then-- and then. And then she dipped her head and sucked --

She actually suckled at my nipple. She used lots of tongue, wet and hard, before she bit down, harder.

Just the way I liked it.

I arched up, into her mouth, groaning. She wanted it, I wanted it, it made sense to me and so I did. 

She sucked one nipple, then the other, and me all the while reacting in a most unprofessional way, but using the opportunity to figure where she was going with this. Was someone watching? A camera, maybe? Either way, it couldn't hurt to go ahead and enjoy what she was doing now.

Her tongue -- with near perfect speed and pressure -- moved lower then, trailing along my side, twisting across my tummy, and then down to my pubes, my -- 

Oh! She settled between my legs, looking at me with those eyes, so blue, so treacherous. She lapped my clit, my sex, *me*, with that tongue, so hard, so wet, so -- 

I threw my head back and bucked up into her mouth. She gave me more, then, licking my clit hard, then driving her tongue into me, making me cry out. She kept it up, keeping me on edge. Sweat mixed with blood streaked my skin, her skin, and my bruised and strained muscles throbbed with heat. I was lost by that point, knowing she wouldn't stop until I came, and willing to let it happen, and her tongue just kept up that rhythm, so hard, I let go, so perfect -- 

I cried out as I came, squeezing my thighs together as much as the tape allowed, not nearly far enough. Drinking in the little laps she was giving me now, not right at the center, but all around. I couldn't stop the pulses, it was so, so delicious.

But wholly inexplicable. The Deadly Vipers -- on rare occasions -- pointed their energies toward these pursuits. Girls would be girls, Bill always said. But never Beatrix. This was not her thing. 

I pulled my head up to see her walking away. I relaxed for just a moment, knowing I needed to first get out of the tape or pull up the stakes, then find a weapon, then find transportation. All possible. Almost too easy for her to leave me here this way.

And then I saw why she had staked me out in this particular spot in the wasteland around Budd's trailer.

"Enjoy the red ants, Elle," she said, walking away. "Or I mean, ants -- please enjoy Elle." She didn't laugh at her own joke, just got into my car and drove away. 

My body throbbed with the aftermath of coming combined with the anticipation of the chase. The ants were on their way to my hot, open, wet snatch. I was on my way to kill that bitch, Bill's orders or not.

I hadn't felt this alive in years. 

 


End file.
